


Rain

by imera



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Wyatt loves the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A reward for erinm-4600 for finishing my challenge I hosted over at 1-million-words @ LJ.

Years in the tin suit, watching his family be taken away from him over and over again, left its scars on him. The only comfort he had over the years was the rain, which from time to time drowned out the screams of his wife and child, and for a brief moment, he could imagine they were safe.

He wouldn’t tell his new friends, but nightmares of the abduction haunted his dreams, and for a brief second as he woke up, he was convinced his family were dead, before he remembered his son. He tried to build a normal life after they won the war, but there were many things which prevented him from having the life he wished for, he deserved. He missed his wife, and even though his son was still alive, he couldn’t help the feeling that he didn’t know him. They tried to talk, to open up in hopes of their relationship to return to the way it was. The lost years could not be retrieved, no matter what they did, which was why they agreed to do as DG suggested, taking a camping trip.

Things were going well, they were securing their camp site, making sure they had enough water and food. He couldn’t understand how a camping trip would bring them closer, but as he had no other ideas, he was willing to give it a try.

During their first night it started to rain, and while he was with his son, who was perfectly safe, Wyatt couldn’t stop himself from moving out into the rain, where he closed his eyes and let the raindrops wash away his dark memories. He continued to imagine his family as they were before they were split up.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Jeb asked, interrupting his concentration. He knew the voice belonged to his son, but having lived with the memory of the younger version of his son, it sounded like a stranger. “I’ve seen you stand out in the rain before.”

Wyatt didn’t want to admit his weakness, least of all to his son, but as they were on the trip to get to know each other, he admitted “When I was imprisoned, they made sure I would never forget it. The only escape I had was the rain, which would drown out the sound of yours and your mother’s screams.” It wasn’t the easiest thing to admit, but he knew it was the right choice as he opened his eyes and looked at his son. Jeb looked thoughtful, but happy, and while he was no longer the young boy Wyatt remembered, he still recognised his expressions.

Remembering everything he lost was heart tearing, but he needed to see the good sides to his situation. He still had his son, he had good friends who would do anything for him, and he was a part of saving their land from damnation. Jeb smiled, nodded, and closed his eyes as he stood next to Wyatt in the rain.


End file.
